


Genem

by Liron_aria



Series: The Sam Winchester School of Hunting [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hell, F/M, King of Hell Dean, Knight of Hell Dean Winchester, This is not particularly happy guys, yes I wrote an AU fanfic of my AU fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liron_aria/pseuds/Liron_aria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short juxtaposition to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4480103">Inferno</a>, where in the fight against the Knight of Hell, Dean wins, and Hell folds to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genem

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 'Genem' is the Anglicized phonetics of the Yiddish word for 'Hell.'
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

This is what happens when Dean wins:

 

Sam’s trapped in Hell and Dean converts all his kids into demons to torture him.

 

Sam’s on the Rack, stays there for years and years and years, because nothing Dean can come up with will break him after millennia in the Cage, not Jacob’s claws or Ben’s mockery or Claire’s hate, or Jesse standing at Dean’s side like a loyal lapdog, pulling Sam apart molecule by molecule.

 

(It almost does, but Sam’s love defeated Heaven’s best and brightest, and he  _holds on._ )

 

Except that Claire’s got just enough grace left in her from Castiel’s possession to shield a part of herself, and Jesse separated his consciousness from his body and hid in the back of Sam’s mind.

 

And they wait.

 

And they learn.

 

Sam passes on the things he learned from the archangels, embedding it in their minds and souls, where Dean can’t see.

 

(There’s no resistance, not against Dean Winchester. Demons roam the Earth and the last remnants of angels hide in Heaven. Ben tried, once, never letting go of his hate, and Dean wiped him out of existence.)

 

But when the time is right, Sam tells Jacob he loves him and severs his last tie to life under the blade of the closest thing he ever had to a son.

 

It’s the spark that sets Jesse free and awakens the grace inside Claire and suddenly Hell is flooded with the Words that spoke the Universe into being. Dean roars in fury and strikes Claire down - 

 

But then Jacob’s there instead.

 

(Where Claire goes, Jacob follows. Always.)

 

Claire and Jesse keep going, tearing and reworking the fabric of Hell’s very being, pulling all the demons back where they belong.

 

Dean’s screaming, Claire’s screaming, Jesse’s screaming, and the kids are burning, burning, burning up -

 

And the gates of Hell slam shut.

 

Forever.

 

Humanity is saved without ever knowing their saviours.

 

(Not that there’s anything left of their saviours to know.)

 

(Turns out Sam wins after all.)

**Author's Note:**

> So, thoughts? Comments? Let me know!


End file.
